


Types of Kisses...

by AllessaRen2198



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad, found these on tumblr, gender neutral implied, spoilers for daredevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198
Summary: ...with Vladimir Ranskahov because I adore him





	1. Hello

So I found this list on tumblr under[ lumosislove](http://lumosinlove.tumblr.com/post/169713483530/kisses-i-want-to-write-about-goodbye-kisses)! Go check it out!


	2. Hello Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello kisses with Vladimir

Hello kisses with Vladimir were some of the best. He’d saunter into the garage, your house, or wherever you were at that moment and yank you into his arms spinning you around in a hug. Then his fingers would press into your cheeks as your palms cupped his neck and he would stare into your eyes and whisper how much he loved you. When he finally kissed you, you would lose all thought but the feel of his lips and body against yours. Then you would both laugh breathlessly as you came up for air while those around you, if present, would smile and shake their heads.


	3. Goodbye Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye kisses with Vladimir

Goodbye kisses with Vladimir were both the best and the worst. He could be leaving for five minutes or a day and he wouldn’t tell you. The only way you knew he was saying goodbye was because he would curve your body against his as he leaned down and held you there against him. Short pecks and longer, softer kisses would take place until Anatoly would call him away. You would be left dazed and wondering if he’d come back this time. 


	4. Breathless Kisses...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...With Vladimir

Breathless kisses usually happened after a fight, whether between you two or those you had been fighting. They usually consisted of short pecks as you would both be panting from the exertion of the fight. Then you’d softly smile against each other's lips. The fight is forgotten as you fall in love all over again. 


	5. Heated Kisses...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...with Vladimir

Heated kisses took place before sex and after a deal went south, or Vladimir had to meet with Wesley, Fisk, or both. Breath would be huffed into the others mouth with anger and passion. Vladimir would yank at your hair as you gripped his shirt pulling him closer. Letting him know you were real, you were there. You’d whisper between kisses that it was okay. He’d be okay. Everything would be fine. 


	6. First Kisses...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...with Vladimir

Your first kiss had been hesitant on his part, filled with the nerves that came from being a mob boss and obtaining a loved one. Someone that could be used for leverage. A weakness. His lips had hovered above yours uncertainly, hesitating. Then he had barely brushed your lips together, and the sparks had blinded you. It was a soft press that came next. He was reassuring himself you were there, you loved him, you wanted this life. You had then linked your pinkies together, not ready to give u contact as you smiled softly at each other, eyes blazing with love, and emotion he had rarely felt or received in his lifetime. Linking pinkies and kisses soon became an activity you both enjoyed. And he got used to you being around.


	7. After Sex Kisses...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...with Vladimir

After sex kisses were his favorite. Vladimir could never get enough of you,even after you were satisfied. He’d leave lazy slow presses against your face, lips included, as you lay limbs pressed together and chests heaving. You softly murmur about what to do for dinner, should the situation be right, as you trailed your fingers down his back. Tracing lazy patterns or words of love there, over his many scars. Then you’d roll onto your back making to finally get up and he’d softly press you down, trailing his lips down your neck, kissing your shoulder, across your chest until he reached your heart. He’d keep you there, memorizing your body until he’d finally let you up, watching you lovingly as you threw on his shirt and sometimes his boxers, leaving him to fend for himself.


	8. Morning Kisses...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...with Vladimir

You never really registered morning kisses, though you’d remember hazily that they felt nice. Vladimir would end up missings he was still half asleep, and would kiss your jaw, cheek, nose, or forehead. You’d sigh and turn into his chest, nuzzling hi sneck happily and he’d wrap you in his arms, both of you falling back to sleep for a little bit longer, unknowingly savoring these moments. 


	9. Post-Break up Kisses...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...with Vladimir

A post-break up kiss had happened once. It had been soft and slow. Both of you hanging onto the others’ arms in a way that neither of you could tell whether you were trying to push the other away or pull them closer because you didn’t want them to leave. He had said it was too dangerous, he would not risk you. That you either left or he would have you removed because dammit, he would not let you die or be taken. The kiss had ended with your foreheads pressed together, tears running down your faces because neither of you wanted to believe it was true and happening, but both of you knowing that if you stayed you would die. Then Anatoly had taken your arm and patted his brother’s back. You had left without looking back at him.


	10. Christmas Kisses...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...with Vladimir

Christmas hadn’t been celebrated at the garage ever, until you arrived. The christmas tree in the corner had looked so out of place both Anatoly and Vladimir had laughed. But you pushed and they allowed you to decorate it. Soon Sergei, Piotr, and Grisha had joined you, remembering their own family christmases. No one knows who started singing first, but soon you were all belting christmas songs, and finally Vladimir and Anatoly had joined in. Sergei had thrown mistletoe at Vladimir who had rolled his eyes but grabbed you and held it above your heads. It had then been your turn to roll you yes, however you grabbed the collar of the ugly christmas sweater you had forced over his head and kissed him anyways. He had then thrown the mistletoe away and walked you backwards until you were out of sight of the others, who were hooting and hollering. From then on, Christmas was a tradition they wouldn’t exchange for anything.


	11. Comforting Kisses...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...with Vladimir

When you heard the news of Anatoly’s death, you had left your grocery cart in the meat aisle and run all the way back to the garage. There you had found Vladimir sitting in the corner, shoulders shaking and cheeks wet. The haunted and defeated look in his eyes had broken your heart. “Volodya?” you had whispered as you carefully and slowly approached. At your voice he had finally broken down. He only had time to reach his arms out before you were there, holding him in your arms. You had then taken his hands and kissed his knuckles then his palms softly. You had held his face in your hands and pressed soft kisses to his cheeks and lips murmuring over and over that it was okay, he was okay. And that you were there, and never leaving.


	12. I thought I lost You Kisses...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...with Vladimir

The first time Vladimir had not come back from a money deal on time you had panicked. Sergei had tried to tell you that it was normal, he would be okay. You had blocked him out, pacing frantically. When he had returned, laughing with his brother, you were furious. You had collided with him before he even registered you were there, you hands sliding under his jacket and shirt needing to feel him as you held him as close as you could, kissing him with everything you had. Once he realized what was happening, his palms had pressed toy our cheeks, wiping away your tears as the world disappeared around you. “God, Volodya, I thought I lost you.” You managed to whimper before he had picked you up and held you close, whispering reassurances into your ear. The garage was quiet around you, the rest of the gang having left, to give the two of you some privacy.


	13. We Can't Do This Kisses

Your second kiss had been different than the first. You were both in his office, your fists clenched onto his shirt, his shoved into your back pockets. Brows low, jaws clenched, feeling like you couldn’t part because then the world would end and go, you really couldn’t deal with that. Your lips had barely brushed and you had pulled away despite his insistence you keep kissing him. “We can’t do this, Volodya, you have a job to do.” He had scoffed and tried to pull you closer. You had stayed like that until his brother had knocked on the door. Who were you to resist him, when you needed it just as much as he did?


	14. Come To Bed Kisses

‘Come to bed kisses’ were the only way to take him away from his work, to get him to sleep. The first time, Tolya had texted you that Vladimir refused to leave the office, that he insisted work had to be done. You had shown up to a garage full of tattooed, angry looking, bored russian men playing poker in you pajamas (one of Vlad’s shirts and baggy sweatpants) and fuzzy boot slippers (because the things were comfortable and dammit if you would pass up that) and were met with looks of amusement and confusion from those who didn’t know you yet. You had marched right into the office and walked up behind him after knocking softly. You had placed your hands on his neck murmuring the phrase ‘come to bed with me please, get some sleep’ softly while massaging the back of his neck. Then your hands had slid down his arms to his hands, which were curled around a pen writing out something, interlacing your fingers causing him to drop said pen. You had then pulled him up slowly, and he had followed you. You had continued to pepper his hand with kisses as you led him through the garage and into the waiting car with Tolya in the front seat. Once inside the back you had trailed kisses up and down his neck as you smoothed circles into his hand murmuring how you loved him. When you got back home you had led him to bed and held him close. It soon became a routine.


	15. You Look Beautiful Kisses

Vladimir told you you looked beautiful whenever he could. No matter where you were, or what you two were doing, he would take a moment to press his lips to your temple and hold them there. Then he would pull away and tell you were beautiful.


	16. I'll Be Right Back Kisses

When either of you left a room, whether it be to go to the bathroom, talk to Tolya, give orders, etc, the one leaving would put their hands on the others shoulders from behind or from the front, lean down or stand on their tiptoes (as you were shorter than him)and peck the other on the lips whispering you would be back in a minute.


	17. I Missed You Kisses

Any time spent apart was agony. Whether it be him waiting to finish a deal/come home/or be gone on a drop, or you waiting for him to return. So, when the two of you were reunited the kisses were long and relentless. You would each other’s bodies as close as possible, arms wrapped completely around the other person. Then he would bury his face in your neck and leave kisses there while you would laugh in relief and happiness that he was home.


	18. Angry Kisses

Angry kisses happened more often than you would like. Wherever you went out, someone would try and flirt with you or they would look as if they were. In truth, you thought, Vladimir was a possessive man. He didn’t want to lose you, as he felt you would leave him for a better life if you could. You would always take him home and the moment the door was shut he’d grab you to him. The kiss would be hard, his hands gripping your arms tightly. He’d fist your clothes, and you’d shove him against the wall, to which he’d repeat in kind. His fingers would dig into your hips, and yours into his biceps. After he was sure you were still there, you weres till his, and for the time being (or ever you would remind gently) you weren’t leaving, the kisses would slow and melt into brushes of lips between shaking breaths. And when he was out of anger you would both stand just holding one another, fingers carding through hair.


	19. Sad Kisses

Sad kisses were the worst, because you hated to see each other anything but happy. They were almost not a kiss at all, but more just holding each other tightly. He’d press his lips to your temple, or vice versa depending on the situation and the one doing the comforting would whisper soft words trying to provide comfort. They mostly consisted of ‘I’m here’, ‘I love you’, and random phrases in Russian you’d never understand but that were comforting anyways.


	20. In The Dark Kisses

Kisses in the dark were your favorite. When your sight was taken, your other sense would go into overdrive. The kisses were always soundless, long and soft. Your fingers would lock together, arms thrown around the other. And the world would melt away. They were rare, but they happened and you were grateful for these moments when he was yours and you had all of his attention.


	21. Dying Kisses

You concluded that dying kisses were the worst. Mostly because there would only ever be one shared between you. You had found him, lying in the access tunnel, bleeding out. You had held him in your arms, Vladimir only half aware you were there at all. You had chanted ‘no’ over and over, praying it wasn’t true. The cold hard stone of the floor, and the bodies of the dead police officers around you. He had gone out and taken them with him. Your tears had covered his face and he was finally aware you were there. His eyes had gone soft. “Princessa-” You had cut him off with another no, holding tightly to his shirt, his shoulder, his hand pressing him roughly against you. “No, Volodya please.” He had smiled at you softly an whispered that he loved you. “You had kissed him frantically whispering, begging. Afraid to be too loud lest more officers show up. “No. NO, stay awake.” But he was gone, you realized. And you had kissed him again. “Please. No God. Come back, please. I need you. You can’t die. I’m right here.” You finished defeated and simply sat there with his body until you heard more officers. With tears streaming down your face you had closed his eyes, then you had run. You would kill Fisk if it was the last thing you ever did. And you knew just who would help you find him.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love his character and wish he had more time on screen and also more things about him written in the fanfiction world!


End file.
